


James Potter et le cercle d'or

by inlo21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Other, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlo21/pseuds/inlo21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le second semestre, Victoire et James le passent en France, à Beauxbâtons. Cela ne devait être qu'un simple séjour linguistique mais très vite les choses se compliquent ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Potter et le cercle d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Commentez et reviewvez s'il vous plait :)

Chapitre 1 : Le grand départ  
« Ce n’est pas juste » se plaignit Rose. « On est toujours sur le banc de touche ! », renchérit Albus. Ce n’était pas la première fois que les deux cousins se plaignaient d’être mis à l’écart. Etant les benjamins de leur famille, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps à envier leurs frères et cousins ainés qui, leur semblait-il, menaient une existence bien plus palpitante que la leur. Mais ce jour-là, ce sentiment demeurait particulièrement vif. Victoire, leur cousine et James, le frère ainé d’Albus se rendaient en France.  
En effet, les quatre adolescents fréquentaient Poudlard, l’école de magie chargée de former les mages et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. L’histoire de ce collège de renom avait été entachée soixante ans plus tôt, lorsqu’un puissant mage noir issu de cette école avait tenté de conquérir le monde de la magie. Il y était presque parvenu et, sans une lutte acharnée menée par Harry Potter, le père de James et Albus, aidé de ses meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les parents de Rose, il aurait surement bâti un empire où régnerait la terreur. Ce mage avait été si craint, que certains membres de la génération précédente n’osaient pas prononcer son nom : Voldemort.  
Fort heureusement, Voldemort ne risquait plus de nuire : il avait péri lors d’une bataille qui avait eu lieu au sein même de Poudlard, vingt ans auparavant. La communauté magique, consciente que les divisions internes entre mages et sorcières avaient facilité l’ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, instaura alors une nouvelle tradition. Afin de favoriser les échanges entre sorcières et sorciers étrangers, chacune des onze écoles de magie présentes sur le globe, serait chargée d’accueillir des étudiants internationaux pendant un semestre. Ce voyage, obligatoire, devrait être effectué entre la quatrième et la dernière année d’études.  
Victoire Weasley, désireuse d’améliorer son français, avait patienté jusqu’à la sixième année, période où cela avait été le tour de Beauxbâtons, l’académie française pour partir. James qui avait tout juste l’âge requis avait décidé de voyager en même temps que sa cousine. Depuis le mois de septembre, Victoire et lui attendaient le jour du départ avec impatience. Ce jour était enfin arrivé, n’en déplaise à Albus et Rose. Toute la famille, oncles et tantes inclus, s’était déplacée à Poudlard pour leur faire leurs adieux.  
« Ne faites pas cette tête, lorsque vous serez en quatrième année, ce sera le tour de Castelobruxo. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un voyage gratuit au Brésil ! Allez Rose, arrête de bouder et aide-nous à descendre les bagages du dortoir » dit d’un ton apaisant Hermione Granger.  
Rose haussa les épaules d’un air maussade : la quatrième année paraissait si loin ! Cependant, elle n’aimait pas contrarier sa mère, elle se leva donc et tira de mauvaise grâce l’une des valises de James.  
Tout était prêt à présent. Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre que les transports prévus par Beauxbâtons n’arrivent. La joyeuse famille rassemblée au milieu du parc de Poudlard, papotait avec animation.  
« Tu nous transmettras des nouvelles de Teddy ! dit Ron d’un ton taquin à Victoire.  
— Oui, mon neveu ne répond à mes hiboux que pour me demander de tes nouvelles…Et s’assurer que tu ne t’entends pas trop bien avec tes camarades masculins de Poudlard ! » renchérit Harry.  
L’ensemble de la petite tribu éclata de rire tandis que le magnifique visage de Victoire devint rouge. En effet, tout le monde savait qu’en plus de vouloir améliorer son français, la jeune fille souhaitait retrouver son petit ami qui effectuait des études approfondies d’Alchimie en France. A son grand soulagement, elle n’eut pas à répondre car une dizaine de carrosses bleus conduits par d’immenses chevaux ailés, avaient fait leur apparition dans le ciel. Victoire, James, Albus et Rose regardèrent d’un air ébahi les chevaux faire des loopings avant de descendre avec délicatesse devant le lac.  
« Ah ces Français, il faut toujours qu’ils cherchent à nous en mettre plein la vue avec leurs chevaux et leurs carrosses ! » grommela Hermione dans sa barbe.  
— C’est vrai que ça change de cette vieille locomotive qui transporte les élèves de Poudlard. A chaque fois que je dépose Vic à la gare, je me demande si elle arrivera bel et bien à destination ! » lança Fleur Delacour, la mère de Victoire d’un ton amusé.  
Elle partit saluer son ancienne directrice, Mme Maxime avant qu’Hermione ne puisse répliquer.  
Une fois, qu’un bref discours de bienvenue fut prononcé, les inquiétudes des parents anxieux apaisées et les bagages chargés, ce fut l’heure de partir. Victoire et James montèrent dans les carrosses. Ceux-ci s’envolèrent et les deux cousins firent des grands gestes de mains à leur famille jusqu’à que celle-ci ne devienne qu’un petit point diffus sur le sol.  
Ils portèrent alors leur attention sur l’intérieur luxueux des carrosses. Spacieux, ils pouvaient contenir dix personnes. Les sièges moelleux et confortables étaient recouverts de velours rouge. Sous ceux-ci se trouvaient des couvertures. Une fois leur inspection faite, ils remarquèrent que tous leurs camarades les observaient, d’un air curieux. Leurs parents, en plus d’être les grands héros de la bataille contre Voldemort, étaient des personnalités influentes. Bill Weasley, le père de Victoire dirigeait depuis peu la banque de Gringotts, sa mère était une guérisseuse célèbre. Le père de James était Auror, sa mère après une brillante carrière de poursuiveuse dans l’équipe de Quidditch des Harpy de Holyhead possédait son propre magazine sportif. Leur tante Hermione était ministre. Victoire et James avaient été élèves à Poudlard suffisamment longtemps pour que les gens arrêtent d’écarquiller les yeux lorsqu’ils annonçaient leurs noms de famille. Cependant, lorsque leurs parents faisaient leur apparition, la curiosité de leurs camarades redoublait. Cela avait toujours un peu gêné Victoire qui sourit nerveusement aux autres élèves. Après que James se fut présenté à la cantonade, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses prit la parole :  
— Je m’appelle Sakura et je suis élève à Mahoutokoro au Japon. C’est la première fois que je viens en Europe, je suis si contente ! dit-elle en rosissant légèrement sous l’effet de sa timidité.

 

— Moi, c’est Vladimir, annonça un garçon blond. Je suis à Durmstrang. C’est marrant comme façon de voyager. Nous, on préfère les eaux plutôt que les airs pour les déplacements en groupe.  
— Ah oui ? s’exclama Sakura. Nous, on aime beaucoup les tapis volants. Mais je crois qu’ils sont interdits en Europe. »  
S’ensuivit alors une discussion enjouée sur les différentes pratiques magiques à travers le monde. James et Victoire étaient enchantés. Leurs camarades semblaient tous curieux, ouverts d’esprits et témoignaient un intérêt sincère pour les cultures étrangères. Il était donc aisé de parler avec eux et il n’y eut pas un seul temps mort durant le voyage. Ils furent même surpris lorsque les chevaux amorcèrent leur descente : ils avaient conversé avec une telle passion qu’ils en avaient perdu la notion du temps, les quatre heures de voyage s’étaient écoulées avec rapidité. Une fois les carrosses immobilisés sur la terre ferme, les portes s’ouvrirent toutes seules et les étudiants en sortirent un à un. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour d’un immense château en briques blanches.  
 


End file.
